


A Fluffy Drunken Marriage

by Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: After a night of partying and celebrating Jaune and Velvet wake up the next morning in bed together why and how they don't know also when the hell did they get Married and how will this affect their lives.This is a copy of my story off fanfiction.net





	1. The Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy of my story off fanfiction.net

Roman Torchwick and his White Fang allies have been defeated there plans for breaching Vale's defences and leading in hordes of Grimm to attack Vale has failed the breach has been sealed and team RWBY is heading back to their dorm for a well-deserved rest when they bump into team CFVY Coco waves to Yang "Hay Yang were going out to celebrate want to join us?"

Yang turns to her team mates "Sound like fun what do you say guys?"

Weiss just looks mortified "You're kidding right, I just want to sleep."

Yang smiles "You can invite Neptune"

Weiss perks up at this "I suppose we do deserve to celebrate a little we can sleep later."

Yang patted Ruby on the back "How about you sis?"

Ruby sighs "I've not really got a choice in this have I so count me in."

Before Yang can say anything to Blake "I know I'm not getting out of this I've already texted Sun and Neptune."

Ruby then jumps "Hay I know what about JNPR?"

Coco smiles "The more the merrier." Ruby smiles back as she begins texting them on her scroll.

.

Jaune and his team are walking down the hall when his scroll goes off fishing it out of his pocket he looks at the message "Hay guys looks like Teams RWBY and CFVY are going out to celebrate their inviting us to go as well anyone want to?"

Pyrrha is about to propose that that is not the best idea when Nora grabs their arms and at speeds almost equal to Ruby dag them all to Bullhead "Yea time to party." Jaune sighs as he texted Ruby that they will meet them by the bullhead depot.

.

After meeting up and riding over to Vale Coco is first to exit the Bullhead turning to the group she asks "So where are we going."

Yang smiles "I have a great idea follow me guys." After walking down a few streets they arrive at a club called Juniors Yang pushes open the doors "Hi guys guess who." Every thug in the club points their guns at her.

As the others follow her in Weiss leans near Yang "How is this a good idea?"

"Don't any of you morons dare even think about firing." as Junior pushes past his goons he stands in front of Yang and the rest of the hunters "Blondie how many times have I told you not to come back here."

Yang smiles "O don't worry Junior I'm not here for business this time it's just pleasure, were here to celebrate our victory over the Grimm attack today."

Junior looks surprised and relieved "What that was you guys who stopped the attack?" the group beam with pride "Well then I guess I owe you guys as you stopped them getting to my club so tonight I will reserve the VIP area for you and give you a discount."

Yang slaps him on the back a bit too hard "Thanks Junior." Having the wind knocked out of him he gives Yang a thumbs up as Miltia & Melanie show them to the VIP area.

.

Jaune, Velvet and Ruby have retreated to a corner booth being socially awkward they are finding the parity a bit overwhelming, Jaune is looking round the VIP area he sees Yatsuhashi, Sun and Blake are sat at the VIP end of the Bar drinking and chatting but there too far away to hear what they're talking about.  
Whilst Weiss is dragged Neptune onto the Dance floor "come on Neptune I want to dance."

Neptune looks decidedly un-happy "Come one Weiss you know I can't dance."

Weiss lets out a sigh "I don't care about that I just want to have some fun." despite his protests he ends up dancing well if you can call that dancing with Weiss.

Yang is attempting to arm wrestle Fox with Coco cheering Fox on, their match looks even until Fox's arm suddenly gives out "Good try now it's my turn." She takes the seat Fox was sat in as he moves out of the way.

Yang smiles "Your on Coco." The two begin their match.

As Jaune continues to look round he begins to laugh when he see Nora has found out they serve alcoholic sundaes with extra alcoholic syrup "Wow I have to try at least one of each of these."

Ren is desperately trying and failing to distract her so she doesn't eat too many of them "Nora we have all night let's dance and have some Sundaes after."

Nora grin from ear to ear "Even better let's eat Sundays and dance at the same time." She runs off to the dance floor with her Sundae.

"Nora!" Ren runs after her.

Looking over to the other tables he sees Fox is now chatting with Pyrrha, he's about to turn back round and join the conversation that Velvet and Ruby are having when Weiss comes over and grabs Ruby by her arm "Your joining us."

Ruby try's to pulls away "But I don't want to."

Weiss glares at her "Your our team leader and you always say we should do stuff together as team building excises consider this one of them."

Letting out a sigh of defeat Ruby waves bye to Jaune and Velvet as Weiss drags her onto the dance floor.

Jaune turns to Velvet and offers his hand "Guess it's just us, hi I'm Jaune."

"Velvet." She takes his hand and shakes it the 2 then returns to silence.

Just then Yang pops over collapsing into a chair opposite Jaune "I need a rest."

Jaune smiles "What happened did Coco beat you."

Yang grins back "Nar it was a dead tie so after 10 minutes we decided to leave it at that." She looks at Jaune and Velvet and notices there almost smiling "Wow careful you two you may accidently Start Enjoying your selves."

Jaune frowns at her before picking up a costa and playfully flinging it at her, Yang effortlessly doges it she gets up with a smirk on her face and heads over to the Bar she makes an order after minute she comes back over with a tray of shots "Here you two try this it will help you to loosen up maybe even have some fun."

Jaune and Velvet look at each other before Velvet shakes her head "No thanks I don't drink it could interfere with huntsmen duties."

Coco is walking over as she hears this "Velvet were celebrating let you hair down."

Velvet nervously looks at Coco "Are you sure Coco?"

Coco just gives her a exacerbated look "Velvet have a drink and relax consider it an order from your team leader who is concerned that your to wound up and need a break."

With a sight Velvet picks up a shot and tipping her head back she downs it then she looks back at Coco "Happy now Coco?"

With a smiles Coco takes a seat the other side of the booth "Very."

Yang turns to Jaune "Now you vomit boy." with a sigh knowing he's not going to get out of it so he follows Velvets lead and downs the shot in one go. Going back and forth in-between the four they all down shots with either Coco or Yang getting up to order more shots this pattern keeps on with either Yang or Coco encouraging them to down more shots then ordering even more from the Bar. After a while they got persuaded and saved by Pyrrha, Nora and fox to go and dance as the evening is drawing to a close Jaune along with Velvet go over to the Bar to get another drink feeling parched from all the dancing they are still tipsy from all the shots.

leaning against the bar to help his balance Jaune turns to Velvet "So Velvet what would you like I'm feeling adventures I'm going to try this drink called Grimm's Curse."

Velvet turns to him with a smiles "I will try that as well."

Jaune turns to Junior who is now managing the Bar mainly to keep an eye on Blondie and her friends to make sure they do not get to carried away and end up destroying his club, slurring his words Jaune makes his order "hay could we get 2 Grimm's Curses."

Junior looks hesitant "I really would not recommend it in your condition."

Yang stumbles over "Your no fun Junior your about to close up anyway let them have their choice of drink for the road."

With a sight he makes there drinks to be fair they had not only saved his club and vale, also thanks to them choosing his club to celebrate he had extra customers tonight as they came to see the Huntsmen and Huntresses who had defended vale so he had made 3 times his normal takings tonight and as a bonus Blondie had not even broken that much this time only a few glasses which she dropped, to be honest a few broken glasses are just a standard loss for each night so he could not ask for better. Turning round he presents Jaune and Velvet there drinks "Here are your drinks on your head be it I did try warn you."

Jaune waves Junior off "We'll be fine were Huntsmen after all."

Velvet interrupts "And Huntresses."

"Thank you Velvet." Jaune smiles back and with a sigh Junior shakes his head at the two and goes to make the rest of the group their final drinks.

Jaune and Velvet look down at their jet black drinks the top is on fire the two blow out the fire and take a sip of there drinks. The drinks feel like they burnt both end up coughing.

Jaune looks over at velvet "it's a bit strong but tastes good what do you think?"

After getting over her initial coughing fit Velvet looks over to Jaune "A bit I would say it's very strong feels like it's still on fire the way it burns but in a good way, I like it."

.

The group are exiting the club with Junior waving them off as he closes up.  
Sun turns to them "Me and Neptune are going to call it a night and head back to where were staying."

"Yea night guys." the group replies as Neptune and sun wave as the head off.

Nora's stomach rumbles "Dust I'm hungry."

"How?!" Weiss responds with a look of complete disbelief.

Pyrrha starts to walk ahead of the others "Come on we can grab some food on the way to the bullhead landing area, I think I saw some food outlets on the way here."

Yang walks up behind Pyrrha and slaps her on the back "At a girl Pyrrha that's a great idea."

In a matter of minutes they have reached the street Pyrrha had told them about.  
Yang, Weiss, Ruby and fox are walking over to the kabab shop when Yang notices Weiss "Wait is the Ice Queen going to eat peasant food with us?"

Weiss has a decidedly unamused look on her face "O shut up Yang right now I could eat anything."

Fox taps Ruby on the shoulder making her jump "is it always like this?"

Ruby shrugs "pretty much."

Yatsuhashi and Coco go with Blake to get Fish and Chips. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren head over to the ramen stand sitting down as they make their orders.

Velvet is using Jaune for balance as they stagger over to a curry shop and head inside after about 40 minutes Yang, Weiss, Ruby, fox, Yatsuhashi, Coco, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren have left the food establishments they were eating at and are meeting up as they make their way to the bullhead landing area after meeting each other on the way and engaging happily in conversation that leaves them distracted they all fail to notice that 2 members of the group are missing.

.

The group look relived to see a bullhead already there at the depot they get aboard before it leaves.

Fox collapses into his seat "can't wait to get back to beacon and just sleep." The group hum in agreement as they take their seats. on the flight back they are all chatting away with each other enjoying their conversations.

"So Jaune how did you enjoy this evening?" Pyrrha looks round when she doesn't get a response "Jaune, hay where's Jaune?" everyone begins to look round.

Then Coco exclaims "Where's Velvet?!" pulling out their scroll they desperately begin texting their missing friends. A few minutes later Pyrrha receives a text back from Jaune *We decided to grab another drink from a Bar we saw we will catch the next bullhead back.* Pyrrha looks worried "I hope they will be ok."

Yang snorts "They'll be fine there huntsmen after all."

Pyrrha lets out a sigh as Coco grumbles "He best not try anything with Velvet."

Ruby pipes up "Jaune's not the type of guy to do that he's a gentlemen and kind of traditional."

Yang lets out a laugh "Hell he probably won't end up even touch a women until he's married."

Coco raises an eyebrow "Really wow he's uptight but guess that a good thing it puts my mind at rest."

.

The next morning as Jaune begins to wake he has one hell of a headache if he had to describe it he would say it felt like a Nevermore and Deathstalker have had a all-out brawl and the inside of his head was the staging grounds.  
Deciding to go back to sleep he snuggles back down into his bed he is enjoying the warm fluffiness that his face is nuzzled into and the smell what is that smell? The best he could describe it is its like wild it's like the smell of fields or like a fresh spring breeze it makes him feels relaxed and reminds him of younger day of running around and playing in the fields near his home.  
Jaune snuggles even more into the welcoming warmth next to him in the bed, wait why is there warmth next to him in the bed he cracks an eye open and sees nothing but brown fluffiness in front of him he backs away a little to see rabbit ears confused he backs away a bit more to see the cute bunny girl Velvet sleeping opposite him but why is she sleeping in his bed?  
Jaune's movements causes Velvet to stir as she opens her eyes it takes a few seconds for her to realise who she looking at then she jumps back in surprise "Jaune what you doing in bed with me?"

Jaune rubs his head "no idea, I can't remember anything after Juniors last night what about you Velvet?"

shaking her head in response she instantly regrets her decision she too has a splitting headache. Deciding to get up and get some headache medication she goes to sit up as she sits up she sees Jaune blushing and frozen still wondering why she looks down to realise she is naked giving a shrike Jaune is broken from his trance

"Sorry I did not mean to look here have the bed sheet" hurriedly getting off the bed he offers her the sheet whilst covering his eyes, she gabs it and wraps it round herself.  
once its wrapped round her she then turns back to Jaune and she goes red in fact she goes so red she rivals Ruby's cape she lets out a gasp, wounding what's up Jaune moves his hands away from his face and looks down and sees he is also naked letting out a yelp of surprise he hurriedly looks round the room seeing his boxers he dives for them grabbing them he quickly puts them on.  
Once there on he faces Velvet "Velvet I'm so so sorry I would never do this hell I swore to my mum I would not do anything with a girl till I was married."

Velvet nods "I believe you, you've never struck me as the sort to love and leave a girl. I'm…." as she turns she freezes when she sees the night stand.

Jaune notices this "Velvet you ok?"

She reaches out and takes something off the night stand after a few seconds she turns back round "Well I guess you did not break your promise." she passes him the piece of paper that's in her hand taking it Jaune looks at it to see it's a marriage certificate, for one Jaune Ark and Velvet Scarlatina.

"O" Jaune sits back down on the bed "What do we do about this?"

Velvet walks round the bed and sits next to him "I have no idea but for now let's get back to beacon we can work it out later there's nothing we can do about it now is there."  
"Right." Jaune nodes then gets up and begins getting dressed Velvet picks up her clothes and heads into the bathroom to get dressed.

.

As the 2 leave the hotel Jaune looks round and realises they were staying at vales finest and most expensive hotel "I wonder how we paid to stay here?"

Velvet shrugs "No idea but if we don't hurry and catch the next bullhead were going to miss our first classes."

Jaune looks at his scroll and sees the time "Crap your right lets hurry." The two begin to run for the bullhead landing area.

.

* * *

.

**Bonus**

Weiss wakes with a splitting headache she sees there's a message from her farther on her scroll opening it her eyes go wide *Weiss what are you playing at when I gave you that credit card it was for you to get what you need whilst at beacon not to send 8000 lien what on earth did you buy*

30 minutes later the rest of team RWBY are woken by Weiss scream down her scroll "What do you mean I paid for a wedding and the honeymoon suite at The Vale-Du-Von!"


	2. The Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a copy of my story off fanfiction.net

Jaune and Velvet have been sat in silence for about 5 minutes on the ride back to beacon when Jaune launches out of his chair making Velvet jump. She watches him as he runs across the deck to a trash can and hurls his guts up into it, feeling sorry for him she heads over.

Once stood by him Velvet begins to rub Jaune's back "Bad hangover?"

Gripping onto the trash can a pale looking Jaune turns to look up at her "No motion sickness my eternal nemesis."

Velvet giggles a bit "Really, some heroic knight you are."

"Hay I will have you know it's a far more common problem than people believe." He then spins back around and proceeds to puke again. Once he's finished he look back up at Velvet "So how long till we get back?"

Velvet looks at the clock "Another thirty minutes give or take."

Jaune holds his gut and groans "Great and nothing to keep my mind off my motion sickness."

"We could chat for a bit." Velvet gives him a comforting smile.

Jaune has a look of shock plastered across his face "Wait you want to talk to me after watching me puke my guts up?"

Velvet snickers "We just woke up in bed together. I think that was far more awkward than you throwing up and I'm still talking to you."

After wiping his mouth the 2 return to their seats  
"So Jaune what should we talk about."

Jaune thinks for a moment "how about we get to know each other. What's your family like?"

The smile on Velvets face drops "I'm an orphan."

Jaune slaps his palm into his face "Good job Jaune you have a pretty girl sat in front of you and once again you manage to make the conversation awkward."

Velvet waves franticly "No it's all right you did not know." A smile creeps across her face "Wait you think I'm pretty?"

Jaune sighs "Did I just say that out loud?"

Velvet giggles "Yes."

Jaune holds out his hand "Hi I'm Jaune I'm the king of being socially awkward."

"O come on you're not that bad. You cheered me up."

"Ok let's see what can I ask that won't back fire… I know why don't you just tell me about yourself."

Velvet nodes "Yea I'm ok with that, well let's see my parents were huntsmen they were on a team together during a raid of a grim nest they got cut off from the others so rather than let the grim get them my farther collapsed the cave well nest, they died but they took out that huge nest of grim that was threatening to overrun a village."

Jaune places his hand on hers "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok it happened a long time ago I've made my peace with it. Actually it's because of them I wanted to become a huntress. How about you?"

Jaune smiles "I come from a big family my farther Jonathan Arc my mother Joanne then there's my oldest sister Joan then the triplets Jessica, Jemima and jenny then it's my twin sister June and finally my youngest sisters the twins Jade & Jane."

"Wow that is a big family I'm jealous I hope one day to have lots of children and have a family once again."

"I'm sure you will meet a nice guy one day who will be more than happy to make your dream come true."

"I thought you were supposed to be a nice guy?" Velvet giggles teasingly.

Jaune chuckles "Trust me Velvet I'm not good enough for you, I would just disappoint you, I'm just a huge disappoint to everyone including my family."

"Now that I don't believe you can't really see yourself that negatively….." seeing the look on Jaune's face she decides to change the flow of the conversation "Let's change the topic to something a little less negative. So what made you want to be a huntsmen?"

"Well my grate great grandfather, great grandfather, my grand farther and my farther have all been huntsmen and well I felt like it was my duty to be one but the rest of my family doesn't think I'm cut out for this life so now I really want to prove them wrong."

.

The rest of the trip is filled with idle chit chat till the bullhead reaches beacon as it begins to land Jaune turns to Velvet. "What do we tell our teams?"

"Could we not tell them about the Marriage for now, at least till we can work out what we're going to do."

"Sure that's fine with me."

Exiting the Bullhead they are about to walk down the exit ramp when they see both of their teams waiting for them.  
Coco gives them an annoyed disappointed look then Jaune waves at them with his left hand

"Hay guys why'd you come to greet…." He looks at all there shocked faces  
"Um guys what's up?"

Nora points at his hand "What is that?"

With a confused look Jaune and Velvet look at his hand to see the ring on it and at the same time "O DUST DAM IT!"

.

The door to team JNPR room is flung open as teams JNPR and CFVY walk in Jaune and Velvet sit on one of the beds as their teams stand in front of them their arms crossed as Coco glares at Jaune

"Care to explain what happened."

Jaune wishes he could just disappear right now "Um well."

Before he has a chance to continue Velvet speaks up "Well from what we can tell when we woke up in bed this morning."

Coco Pulls out her handbag and transforms it into Gatling Gun mode and aims it at point blank range at Jaune's crotch "You dare take advantage of Velvet and corrupt her purity I'm going to make sure you never do that to a girl ever again."

Velvet waves franticly "Coco we don't know if he did anything neither of us can remember, we just woke up this morning and found this." Velvet passes Coco the Marriage Licence.

With a frown she lowers her Gatling Gun "So what do you intend to do about this Arc?"

Jaune looks up nervously as he responds to Coco's inquiry "Well me and Velvet were going to take some time to discuss this in private and sort out what we wanted to do. Do you still want to do that Velvet?"

Velvet nodes "I would like that, when we both have some free time we should sit down and talk about this."

"Well if that's what Velvet wants then I guess I don't have a choice." Jaune lets out a sigh of relief as Coco folds her Gatling gun away

.

It's been a month since then, Jaune and Velvet have not even had a proper chance to speak let alone sit down and decide what they want to do. Every time they try some one always seems to be around so they just end up hanging out and getting to know each other better not that either minded that at all as over the last few weeks they have gotten quite close.

As Jaune walks down the hall towards his dorm he's thinking about the best way to ask the cute bunny fauns out he then begins to laugh as he realises how stupid it sounded to be asking his wife out on a date or to be his girlfriend.

As Jaune opens the door and walks into his dorm he's surprised to find Velvet there sat on his bed "Velvet what you doing here?"

Velvet lets out a sigh and has a very down look on her face as she looks up at Jaune "We need to talk Jaune your team members said it was ok to wait here for you."

"Yea that's ok I was just surprised to see you here is all." Jaune responds with a look of concern on his face.

Velvet's expression changes to one of nervousness "I know it's rude of me but could we talk in private?"

Jaune looks over at his teams mate "Um hay guys do you mind going out for a bit."

Ren nodes as he drags a complaining Nora off her bed "No I want to hear what they're going to talk about."

With a sigh Ren drags her out of the dorm room "No Nora it's private and has nothing to do with us." Nora just lets out a whining noise of defeat in response.

As Pyrrha follows them she turns to Jaune before she shuts the door "Let us know when you're done ok"

"Sure Pyrrha." Jaune responds with a smile.

As the door shuts Jaune walks across the room and sits next to Velvet "um sorry I've not had time to talk."

Velvet shakes her head "No I'm sorry I should have tried to make time."

Jaune lets out a nervous laugh "I guess we have both been avoiding this conversation."

Velvet gives him a nervous laugh. "Yea you could say that but something has forced me to come here."

"Was it Coco." Jaune jokes as he tries to lighten the mood.

Velvet smirks "Well that was one factor the other is this." Velvet passes Jaune a positive pregnancy test.

Jaune smiles at the fact he has cheered Velvet up but the smiles on Jaune's face drops as he looks down at what velvet has passed him "O"

Velvet looks worried "Yea."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

Jaune is first to break the silence "So what are you going to do?"

Velvet looks at him with sadness in eyes "I don't know it's why I came here today. It would also be your kid as well so you should have a say."

Jaune shakes his head "I have to disagree it's your body so I feel you should have final say but I don't think I'm ready to be a farther. How about you?"

Velvet looks down at her lap "You know it's my dream to have a family."

Jaune looks at Velvet "I know but are you sure your ready I means with beacon and the way everything is, is now the right time?"

Velvet looks at him with a sad smile "Your probably right now isn't really the best time to have a kid I guess I should go and get rid of it."

Jaune looks to Velvet sadness spread across his face "If that what you want. Um hay Velvet would you like me to come with you?"

Velvet shakes her head "No I'll be fine." To try and assure him she gives him a fake smile.

Jaune looks concerned "Well if you're sure hay Velvet if you change your mind call me ok."

She nodes at Jaune in response. "Sure."

Jaune lets out a sad laugh "well this spoils my plans I have been really enjoying our time together I was going to ask you out. But now it doesn't seams right."

Velvet looks at Jaune with a heart broken expression "I know what you mean." She lets out a sigh.  
"I would have said yes as well the last few weeks have been so much fun." Velvet looks like she going to burst into tears any second as she quickly gets up and leaves. Jaune sits there still stunned after a few minutes Jaune pulls out his scroll and calls Pyrrha.

"Hay Pyrrha its ok you and the guys can come back now."

.

As the door opens Pyrrha walks in Jaune looks up but when he doesn't see Nora and Ren he looks to Pyrrha "Hay Pyrrha where's Ren and Nora?"

Giving Jaune a comforting smile Pyrrha walks over to him "I asked them to give us some time the way you sounded over the scroll I thought we would need to chat." Pyrrha then sits down next to Jaune.

He turns to look at her he has a look of deep sadness in his eyes "Pyrrha am I a good person?" he looks back down at his hands which are clasped together.

Pyrrha looks shocked "Of course you are Jaune why In Remnant would you ask that?"

He turns to look back at her with a look of disappointment "because right now I don't feel like a good person in fact I feel like scum." The way he says it Pyrrha can tell he has strong felling of self-loathing right now.

Pyrrha puts her arm on Jaune's shoulder attempting to comfort him "Why what happen?"

Jaune passes her the pregnancy test as she look at it her eyes go wide "Jaune is this what I think it is?"

"Yea and after talking it over we decided neither of us were ready so she's going to get rid of it but I don't know I feel like I made a huge mistake." Jaune begins to cry

"Jaune." Pyrrha pulls him into a hug "Its ok, hay its ok it's a tough situation for any one I don't think there's any right way to handle what you just had to handle."

"But I feel so guilty all Velvet wanted was a chance at a family and I feel like complete and utter scum for making her delay her dream. Why did this have to happen everything was going so well we were having so much fun together I was going to ask her out now it's all gone." Jaune berries his face into Pyrrha's shoulder as he breaks down into a flood of tears.

.

Coco is leaving her dorm room to go for a jog when her scroll goes off pulling it out of her pocket she sees there is a text from Velvet *Hay Coco me and Jaune talked about the problem* Coco frowns at this *we decided that now is not the time to start a family I also don't want to ruin his dream of becoming a huntsmen so I'm going to vale see you later tonight.*

Coco looks shocked "What the hell Velvet." Coco begins typing away on her scroll *Velvet don't make any rash desichions.* she sends the message.

A few seconds later she gets a text back *I just want this to be over with the clinic said they had an Emergency appointment open this afternoon I promises I will be back by this evening.*

Coco looks shocked and saddened then her expression changes to one of pure rage "ARC!"

.

It's been about 20 minutes when Jaune has finally calmed down.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha quietly speaks whilst stroking the back of his head.

But before Pyrrha can get another word out their dorm room door comes flying off its hinges and flies across the room with a loud crash Pyrrha and Jaune look up to see Coco stood there "ARC!"

Jaune gets up and walks over to Coco "Coco I."

Grabbing him by the throat she slams him into the wall in the hall way "HOW COULD YOU!"  
at the sound of the commotion team RWBY's door opens and the 4 stick their heads out.

Jaune is crying "I'm sorry ok but we talked it over and neither of us are ready plus how would it work whilst were still at beacon."

Coco slams him into the wall again "Your scum arc, complete and utter scum!"

"I know." Jaune yells out in sorrow.

"How just how could you end her dream like that you knew how much it meant to her I know she told you." Jaune can see the tears streaming down Coco's face.

Blake walks over "what's he done."

With every few words Coco slams Jaune into the wall "This asshole he got Velvet pregnant and now because of him and not wanting to ruin his dream of becoming a huntsmen, she going to terminate the pregnancy." Blake gives Jaune a death stare.

Jaune looks down at them "But I told her it's her choice to make its her body all I said was I was not sure if we were ready to be parents or how we could still be at beacon if she has A child now and that maybe later would be better."

Blake's eyes soften "I don't think he knows."

Jaune blinks "Know what how I'm a horrible person for getting Velvet to put her dreams on hold to make her wait to have a family again. I know I'm the worst."

Blake shakes her head "No when Faunus get abortions the drugs used have a different effect on us about 86% of the time it makes us sterile."

Jaune's eyes go wide in shock and in a commanding tone he yells at Coco "COCO PUT ME DOWN!"

Coco glares at him "Why so you can ruin her life even more?"

Jaune glares at Coco with tears pouring from his eyes "I didn't know pleases Coco put me down I have to stop her I can't let her do it I can't be the one who ends her dream."

Coco puts him down "it's too late any way." She says solemnly as she stares at the floor.

Jaune grabs Coco by the shoulders and shakes her "Where is she Coco tell me!"

Coco looks back up at Jaune "She at the Bullhead depo."

Jaune turns to leave "Then I will go there and stop her."

Coco looks shocked and upset "B-b-but there not enough time the flight leaves in five minutes and were fifteen minutes away you'll never make it."

Jaune grabs his chin with thumb and index finger "Think Jaune think." Jaune lets out a gasp and spins round "Ruby you said you can drag people at speed with your semblance I need you to drag me Right now."

Ruby looks worried "B-b-but the distance the speed I would have to go it could injure you really badly."

Jaune looks at her with pleading eyes "I DON'T CARE!" He falls to his knees "Pleases Ruby help me I'm begging you."

Ruby smiles "You don't have to beg Jaune of course I will help you come on lets go." Grabbing his hand she dashes away dragging Jaune at supersonic speeds as they round the corner at the end of the hall Jaune slams into the wall leaving behind a Jaune shaped impression there.

.

Jaune is looking at his scroll "There's only two minutes left Ruby can you go any faster?"

Ruby looks back at Jaune "I don't know if I can go any faster but I will try."

As Ruby speeds up going faster than she has ever gone before whilst trying her best to avoid things  
"Ruby stop avoiding stuff I can take it just get us there in time pleases." The amount of desperation in Jaune's voice deepens her resolve and she somehow finds even more speed.

On the way Jaune and beacon are bashed up really badly in total 37 bins have been totalled 16 lampposts knocked over 13 benches smashed and 3 statures toppled as well as a lot of the paving slabs being torn up by ruby's speed there even a few Jaune shaped impression left in a some walls on the side of buildings where ruby miss judged when she needed to change direction.

.

Rounding the last corner the 2 see the hatch for the Bullhead closing. "O no were too late."

With a look of determination flaring in his eyes Jaune yells at Ruby "No I won't Can't let it end here Ruby throw me!"

Whilst still speeding towards the Bullhead Ruby responds with complete disbelief "What that's crazy!"

"Just do it!" The confidence in Jaune's voice convinces Ruby.

"Fine you got it." Spinning round Ruby uses her speed and momentum to fling Jaune at what felt like supersonic speeds towards the bullhead.

Jaune stretches out his left arm "No I have to make It!" his arm makes it just into the gap of the hatch as it closes and he lets out a scream as the presser of the door crushes and breaks his arm." As the flight attendant hurriedly begins to operate the emergency releases on the hatch. Jaune lets out a sigh of relief as the hatch releases its grip on his arm.

.

After the hatch is opened the captain walks to Jaune "What the hell are you playing at lad you could have got yourself killed!"

Jaune pushes him out of the way not caring to be lectured right now "I don't care this is more important. VELVET!"

From the back he can hear Velvet's voice "Jaune?"

Jaune runs over to her grabbing her by the arm he begins to drag her  
Velvet looks completely flabbergasted "Jaune what on earth you doing here?"

Jaune stops walking and turns to face her "I'm stopping you from making the worst mistake of your life."

Velvet looks anxiously from side to side "B-b-but were not ready."

"I don't care." Jaune replies in a matter of fact tone with a hint of determination.

"We could get kicked out of beacon." She replies with desperation in her voice.

"I don't care." Jaune replies again with the same Level of determination he had before.

"B-b-but your dream to become a huntsmen." Velvet replies in desperation in hopes of saving Jaune's dream.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jaune turns to face Velvet a look of slight anger on his face "Velvet you should have told me that this could have ended your dream to have a family for good." His expression changes and he looks as thro he's about to cry.

Everyone in the cabin are staring at them. "Pleases Jaune can we not do this here." A look of embarrassment is plastered across her face.

Jaune is starts to cry "No Velvet this can't wait because you were about to do something so stupid. If you had gone through with it I could never have forgiven myself, I would have blamed myself for the rest of my life for destroying your dream."

"It's ok I could always adopt we both have our live ahead of us we can't let this mistake ruin our lives." Velvet tries to calm Jaune down with a false smile.

But Jaune is having none of it his expression changes back to one of anger again "You Idiot don't you dare give me that crap. I know your dream is to have a family again. I know how important no how much you yearn to have a family bound again."

This time its Velvets turn to snap as she now has a look of anger "But what about your dream it's just as important as mine!"

Jaune give velvet a look that tells her he's not ready to back down yet "I don't care if I get kicked out of beacon I will find another way to follow my dream."

Velvet realises she starting to loses this argument that's she is still not sure why she is fighting "B-b-but what about money how could we even afford to go through with this."

"I will find a way." Jaune then flashes her a smile of determination.

With a sigh Velvet finally concedes defeat "You're not going to let me do this are you?"

Jaune replies with a triumphant smile on his face "Nope."

Velvet leans face first against Jaune's chest and weakly pounds away on it with both hands "You're an idiot. A huge stupid idiot." Jaune winces in pain and Velvet looks up at him "Jaune what wrong." Then she sees his arm "Your arm what the hell happened to it?"

Jaune nervously smirks "You could say I had an argument with the entrance hatch."

Velvet then looks back up at him and realises he's banged up all over "What happened to the rest of you?"

Jaune just scratches the back of his head "long story short to get here in time Ruby plus her speed semblance plus lots of thing in the way equal this."

Velvets eyes go wide "You did all this just for me?"

Jaune rubs the back of his head again "Yea I guess I did."

Velvet smiles and is starting to cry "You cute lovable moron."

Jaune has his trade mark goofy smile smiles "You think I'm cute?"

Velvet puts her arms round his neck then leaning up she kisses him at which point the cabin is filled with awwwww's, cheers and even a wolf whistles as the 2 break apart they blush at all the attention there are receiving.

"Let's go home Velvet" Jaune holds out his hand.

Velvet takes his hand as he leads her to the exit "See Jaune you're not a disappointment in fact you my knight in shining Armor." Jaune smiles at her as she leans her head on his shoulder.

.

On their way back to the dorms Goodwitch stops them "You three have a lot of explaining to do head over to professor Ozpin's office and inform your team mates to join you as well."  
With a sigh Jaune, Velvet and Ruby begin texting there team mates as they make their way over to Ozpin's office.

.

All 12 team members of CFVY, JNPR and RWBY are sat in front of Ozpin.  
Ruby puts up her hand "Um sir why are we here?"

Ozpin take a sip of his coffee "Let's see 4 weeks ago your 3 teams stopped the attack on Vale then when out and celebrated and did not return till after curfew don't think we did not notice that infraction we also noticed that both Jaune and velvet did not return till the following morning. Also we are well aware of the fact that Velvet and Jaune are both now married."

Velvet looks horrified "W-w-wait you know how?"

Ozpin smiles "Well when Velvets name changed from Scarlatina to Arc we were notified."

Jaune nervously speaks up "Are we going to get thrown out?"

Glynda lets out an annoyed sigh "Stop being so dramatic Mr Arc there is no rule that says students can't get married." Both Velvet and Jaune lets out a sigh of relief.

Ozpin smirks "There is also no rule either about students having children together mind you this has never come up before."

Both Velvet and Jaune tenses up. Jaune then laughs nervously "who's having a kid."

Ozpin spins round the computer screen showing a video of Coco and Jaune's conversation earlier that night "It appears that someone had decided to upload your little discussion to beacons social network."

Jaune sinks down into the chair he is sat on "So what happens now are you going to expel us."

Ozpin smiles "No I don't think that will be necessary so long as you can maintain your studies I have no problem."

Everyone looks at Ozpin with shock especially Glynda. Jaune jumps forward and hugs Ozpin "Thank you so much professor Ozpin."

Ozpin smiles again as Jaune moves away "Not at all Mr. Arc but I wouldn't go thanking me yet."

Jaune looks nervous "Why?"

Ozpins face changes to a look of seriousness "Because I have one condition to you staying here."

"Which is" Jaune replies with an air of nervousness.

"It's half team next week and during which you must inform your family of the developments that have transpired." thud everyone looks to see Jaune has fainted.

Ozpin shrugs "I think he took that quite well all things considered."

Pyrrha nervously smiles "Um professor Ozpin I'm afraid to ask but why are the rest of us here?"

Glynda glares at them "One the property damage during your speed run across campus. Two the destruction of team JNPR's dorm door. Three the speeding ticket miss Rose has got four the fact that none of you decided to report what was going on before it spiralled this far out of control. And five because I suspect that by the end of this evening Cardin will be in the infirmary.  
This means all of you will all have detention for three months."

Weiss stands up and yells "Three months why that long and some of us weren't even involved."

Glynda smiles "It's called shared responsibility. She then smiles in a way that terrifies the whole group as an idea comes to mind "During which you will all be taking parenting classes so you can be of assistants to Jaune and Velvet when their child is born."

Coco sigh "I suppose that is a bit fair and I take it that it was Cardin who uploaded that video."

Ozpin sigh as a frown crops up on his face "Yes and I know you're going to take action against him no matter what punishment we threaten you with so all I ask is pleases try not to destroy the school in the proses."

"You're not exactly against us beating him up are you?" Yang asks as she tilts her head in confusion and curiosity.

Ozpin has his trade mark smile "Let's just say I don't approve of him making such a private matters like this public especially in the way he did. Unfortunately I cannot give him a punishment as he did not break any rules but a lesson in common decency is required."

Ruby does her most adorable smile "Is that all professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin puts his coffee cup down "That's is all you may go."

.

The team take Jaune down to the infirmary to get his arm Put in a cast and sling. As Jaune waits for the nurse to get the cast ready Ruby smiles at Jaune "Hay Jaune were got some things to take care of don't worry we will be back in a bit ok."

Jaune nodes "Sure see you later guys."

As the rest of Teams NPR, WBY & CFY begin to head towards the exit they make there good byes to Jaune and Velvet as they head off.

After they have left Jaune turns to Velvet "Hay where are they all off to?"

Velvet shrugs "My guess team CRDL's room."

Jaune looks confused "Why?"

Velvet sighs "Well everyone knows about us now, apparently Cardin decided that your conversation with Coco needed to be public knowledge and he posted it onto beacons social network page I'm guessing our friends are going to thank him."

.

**Bonus**

There is a knock on the door of team CRDL's dorm room Dove gets up to see who it is opening the door he sees Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi.  
Doves knees begins to shake as he realises they are all armed "Hang on I think I know what you want."

Shutting the door the group here some yelling and the sounds of a scuffle from inside the room.

They can then hear Russel yelling "I told you it was a stupid idea to upload that video but would you listen Noooooooo."

They then hear Dove yell out "Sky grab him before he gets out of the window."

After a minute the door opens and Dove, Sky and Russel have their team leader restrained as they push him out the door way Russel speaks up "It was his idea completely take him and spare us."

As they slam the door shut Cardin spins round to the door and hammers on it "Traitors the lot of you!" Cardin scream at his team through the door. Cardin then begins to shake as he hears the sounds of weapons being drawn as he turns he sees Coco has her Gatling Gun pointed right at him "We need to talk Cardin." Cardin makes an audible gulp.

Inside team CRDL's room they begin to turn the sound up on their TV to drown out the sounds of Cardin's screams.


	3. Home coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys were back for part 3 and special thanks to blaiseingfire who did some last minute Beta editing.
> 
> Also want to see more from us Drunken Marriage Writers then pleases drop by our Forum page over at fanfiction.net called RWBY Drunken Marriage Mafia House. Now that's out of the way on with the story.

 

 

Jaune is pacing around his dorm room packing the last of what he needs into his travel bag. He begins to make final checks. "Gifts for mom, dad, and my sisters, check… some flash bombs from Blake... check, multiple boxes of Chocolates for my safety... check, and... huh. Where is Crocea Mors?" He looks around for a few seconds before he sees it by his bedside table. As he leans down to pick up Crocea Mors there's a knock on the door. "Hey Pyrrha, could you get that please?"

Pyrrha put down her scroll and got up from her bed and walked over to the door and smiles as she opens it. "Oh hi Velvet. I presume you're here for Jaune?"

Jaune let out a sigh. "Velvet, you sure you want to come? It's not going to be fun."

Velvet gives him a soft smile. "Now what kind of wife would I be if I let my injured husband travel alone and face this on his own?"

Jaune sighed and then smiled. "Then let's face our fate together. Shall we head over to your room to pack?"

Velvet reached around the doorway and pulled in her brown traveling case. "Oh no, I'm not letting you try that. I packed already and I know your flight is in twenty minutes. I have a ticket as well, Pyrrha gave me the details."

Jaune spun around and gave Pyrrha an annoyed look. "Pyrrha, you know I wanted to slip away quietly and not trouble her with this."

Pyrrha looked down in shame for a moment before looking back at Jaune. "She asked for my help, and besides it's not right for you to leave her out of this."

"Well I guess I can't argue against that." Reaching down he grabbed his bag as Pyrrha gives him a smile, showing she's happy that he's let her off the hook. "Well then, see your guys after break. Hope you have fun whilst I'm gone."

Nora runs over and hugs Jaune. "We will and we will miss you whilst you're gone."

"I'll miss you guys too." Jaune ruffles Nora's hair making her smile.

Ren walks up and passes Jaune a bag. "Take these, they're made with a new herbal recipe. It should help with the motion sickness."

Jaune eyes the bag with suspicion. "Not that I don't trust you Ren, but you don't have the best track record with herbal remedies."

Nora runs over, opens the bag, and pulls out what looks like a green biscuit. "Maybe he's gotten better?" She takes a bite and then immediately spits it back out. "No it's not better! It's worse!" She smacks the bag out of Jaune's hand. "Ren we want our leader to come back, not die on his trip."

Ren walks over and picks up the bag. "Oh come on, they can't be that bad." He takes out a biscuit and takes a bite. His expression drops and his voice sounds strained. "They're good, no idea what you're on about."

Jaune walks over and sympathetically pats Ren on the back. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but I think I'll pass this time."

"Jaune we're going to be late!" Velvet exclaims in shock.

Jaune immediately looks over at the clock. "Damn it you're right. Well, see you guys after break, we've got to move."

Ren nodes and Nora waves at them like a loon. "Bye guys."

Pyrrha smiles. "Have a good vacation."

With their goodbyes said Jaune and Velvet leave and rush over to the airship dock.

/ / / / /

Reaching the airship dock both Jaune and Velvet are hunched over and breathing heavily trying to catch their breath in front of the checking clerk.

"Are you two ok?" The clerk asked, giving them a look of concern.

Jaune holds up his right hand. "Yeah, give us a second." Once they're done catching their breath Jaune stands back up. "Ok we have two tickets for Domremy."

The clerk smiles. "Oh, you're the two Ozpin phoned ahead about and requested a delay in the flight. Well just head right on through. It's the boarding ramp on the left. They're waiting for you so they can leave."

The pair head down the corridor to the boarding ramp. "Guess Ozpin is not going to let me have an excuse."

"Guess not." Velvet chuckles in response as they reach the ramp and board the airship.

/ / / / /

It's a couple of hours into their six hour flight and Jaune is watching a film on the holoscreen. However, a pair of fluffy, cute bunny ears begins to obscure his view. He turns to his right and realises Velvet had dozed off and in her sleep she has shifted to lean on him. With a smile he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer so she is leaning on his shoulder. He giggles a bit as her ears tickle him as he tries to tuck them behind his head and away from his face.

An air hostess giggles as she stopped right next to them. "Sir would you like some help with your girlfriend?" She asked.

Jaune nods. "Thanks. This is really tricky with only one arm. And she's my wife, not my girlfriend." He smiles then wiggles his ring finger drawing the air hostess's attention to it.

"Aww, how sweet. I'm surprised though, you seem a bit young to be married," she replied as she helps Jaune tuck Velvet's ears behind his head, "but I have to say you two look adorable together. If you need anything else let me know."

Jaune smiles warmly. "Thank you for your help, and I will." As she walks away Jaune leans his head down against Velvet and returns his attention back to watching the film in front of him.

/ / / / /

It's been about half an hour since the film ended and now they're on the approach to landing pads. Jaune knows he really should wake Velvet, but to wake the sleeping angel next to him would just break his heart. As he's mulling over the problem the air hostess from earlier comes up and giggles again. "You two really are adorable." This caused Jaune to blush and she gives him a knowing smile. "You just can't bring yourself to wake her can you? Here let me." Leaning down the women gently nudges Velvet awake.

As Velvet wakes up she looks at the air hostess with a look of confusion and tiredness. "Um, is something wrong?"

The air hostess smiles and shakes her head. "Hello miss not to worry there is nothing wrong but we have almost landed. I decided to wake you as your husband just could not bring himself to disturb your slumber."

Velvet blushes "Um thank you. But how did you know were married?"

The air hostess smiles. "Well you husband corrected me earlier when I called you his girlfriend. By the way, congratulations! I am right in assuming it's a recent marriage?"

Velvet nodes whilst blushing in embarrassment. "Five weeks."

The air hostess's smile grew. "Ah, so this is your honeymoon?"

At this comment Velvet gets even more embarrassed and pulls her ears down, trying to use them to cover her face. Jaune can't help but smile. "Actually were going to meet my parents so I can introduce them to my beautiful wife. But now that I think about it we will have rest of the week as break from Beacon so why don't we have our honeymoon at the same time?" Jaune pulls her into a hug.

Even though she is blushing like mad Velvet peaks out from behind her ears, her eyes seems to be shimmering in happiness. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Jaune smiles, moves her ears away from her face, and leans in. "Of courses I do." He then kisses her and she lets out a little squeak of joy.

As they break apart they see that six other air hostesses have gathered nearby. In unison they all go "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Both Jaune's and Velvet's checks turn red and the first air hostess smiles. "I guess it's true what they say: huntsman and huntress lives are as romantic as they seem."

As the airship lands both Jaune and Velvet are relieved that air hostess had to return to their seats but that brief relief did not last long. Before they and the rest of the passengers could get up to exit from the airship the air hostesses had decided to tell the captain about the happy couple, and he decided to announce and congratulate them causing everyone on board to turn, clap and congratulate the young couple, causing Velvet to hide behind her ears and blush like crazy whilst Jaune to blushes and rubs the back of his head. He then thanks everyone for their kindness but it did not end there. At the exit the captain and air hostesses decided to give them a bottle of champagne to congratulate the couple. Jaune thanks them as Velvet buries her face into Jaune's chest getting a lot of "awwwwwwwww" from the air hostesses.

/ / / /

On the taxi ride from the airport to Jaune's home Velvet fell asleep again. Jaune gently nudges her awake and looks at her with concern. "You ok Velvet?"

Velvet yawned. "Yeah, I was just anxious and excited last night to come with you that I never slept. I think I annoyed Coco because she ended up staying up all night with me."

Jaune smiles and kissed her on the forehead. "You silly goof. Still, now we're here I'm glad you decided to thwart my plans to save you from my family and come with me. I feel so at ease with you by my side."

Velvet smiles and starts to cuddle up with Jaune whilst letting out a yawn. "Can I just nap like this just for a little bit?"

"Sure." Jaune smiles as he pulls her closer and strokes her back as she drifts back off to sleep.

/ / / / /

As the taxi pulls up to a large gate the driver turns around. "You sure this is the place?" He gives Jaune with a look of scepticism.

"Yeah hang on for a minute." Jaune gently nudges Velvet awake. She yawns, rubs her eyes, and then looks at him. "Hey. I need to leave you just for a second, ok?"

"Ok," she smiles and releases him from their cuddle.

As he gets out the taxi guy is about to yell at him for not paying, but along with Velvet he watches as Jaune walks over to the large gate and knocks on the booth next to it with a ox faunus inside. The guy looks up broadly from his newspaper at Jaune, then suddenly drops it and sits to attention. Looking frantic he hangs his head in shame then sits back up as Jaune frantically waves after a few seconds. The two appear to be laughing then the ox faunus in the booth hits a switch and the gate begins to open. Jaune nodes and looks like he's saying thanks he walks back over to the taxi and gets in.

Velvet looks at him. "What was that about?"

Jaune smiles. "Oh that just Geoffrey. He's one of the people my family employs to work on our grounds. Oh hang on." Jaune taps on the glass separating them from the driver. "Could you drive us up please?"

The driver just looks at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jaune Arc."

The driver's mouth hangs open for a second. "B-b-but you're... but you look…."

"Yeah, I don't like the whole money thing so I don't advertises it, ok."

"Sure." The driver turns back round and starts to drive up the driveway.

As they head up the driveway Velvet's mouth just hangs open. The estate is huge. She can see some faunus working on maintaining the grounds as they look up and see Jaune in the taxi they all smiles and happily wave to him. As they get further up the driveway Velvet sees the house. It's huge! It can't be called a house. It's a manor that's at least four stories tall and it has an old, traditional look to it and made from white, hand carved stones.

Jaune sees the look on Velvet face. "Yeah, my family is one of the old nobles in Remnant. It may look like were rich but were not really. Not like Weiss anyway."

As the taxi pulls up, Jaune pays the driver and the couple get out with their luggage. They walk up to the door and Jaune knocks three times. He is then surprised when June quickly answers the door. She squeals in joy and pulls Jaune into a hug. "Jaune, your home!" She pulls back and looks at him after a minute of hugging. "What happened? Did they finally kick you out of Beacon?" she says with a smirk.

"No." Jaune replays with a snort.

June then notices Velvet. "Who's the cute girl? Is she by any chance your girlfriend?" June nudges Jaune with her elbow.

"You would not be completely wrong to assume that." Jaune says with a look of apprehension.

June raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jaune quickly changes the topic. "So, who else is here? I'm guessing just a few, there's no way the triplets and Joan are here?"

June smirked. "Nope, everyone is here. After Ozpin phoned and said you were coming back mom called everyone and they all came home to welcome you back."

Jaune looks angry for a second. "Damn you Ozpin," he muttered under his breath so June can't hear him, but with her heightened hearing Velvet can't help but giggle at Jaune's comment. He sighs and then smiles. "Well it will be good to see everyone again."

June smirked. "Then get in here. Let's stop chit chatting out here."

Jaune and Velvet follow June inside as she leads them to the main living room. Like the rest of the inside of the manor, it has traditional mahogany wood panelled walls. At the far end of the room is a double glass doorway leading out into the garden. There is a TV currently switched off in the corner of the room. In the middle the furthest wall is a cobble stone fireplace. In front of it is a Coffee table and surrounding it are many armchairs and sofas, which currently have Jaune's family sat in them.

As a woman in her forties turns, she notices them enter and her face burst into joy. She leaps up and runs over. "JAUNE!" she pulls her son into a bear hug.

Jaune laughs and returns the hug. "Hi mom. I missed you too."

When she finally done showing Jaune how much she missed her baby boy, she releases him from her embrace and she looks down at him. She looked upset. "Jaune what happened to my baby boy? Your poor arm... see this is why I did not want you to be a huntsmen. Now you've gone and got yourself hurt."

Jaune looks a little annoyed. "Mom look, it's ok. This didn't happen because of huntsmen training or a mission. It happened another way."

Joanne looks apprehensive. "Really?"

Jaune smiles. "Really. I promises to tell you later."

Joanne then notices Velvet. "So, who's this?"

Jaune facepalms. "Oh right I forgot. Mom, this is Velvet. Velvet this is my mom, Joanne."

Velvet nodes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Joanne gasps. "Oh where are my manners. It's a pleasure to meet you too, now you two come join us."

Taking Jaune and Velvet by their hands she leads them over to the central sofa and motions for them to sit down. She then heads back over to her arm chair and sits back.

Jaune smiles. "Well, I guess first thing first, introductions." Jaune begins pointing around the room to each person. "Everyone this is Velvet. Velvet this is my eldest sister Joan."

Joan smiles and waves. "Hello there."

"You've already met my mom and my twin Sister June," the two wave. "Then we have the triplets Jessica, Jemima, and Jenny."

Jessica smiles but she also has a strange look of curiosity on her face. "Hello."

Jemima leaned forward. "Hello. So are you friends with my little brother or do you by chance yearn to bed him?" She says with a sly smile, causing Velvet to blush like crazy and pull her ears down over her face

Jaune grabs a pillow and throws it across the room, hitting Jemima square in the face. "Knock it off."

Jenny grins. "Sorry about Jemima, her sense of humour is an acquired taste but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Velvet nodes and remove her ears from her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Jaune then turns to the last pair and see the look on the little girls faces. "NO! Don't you dare!"

In unison the two girls looks drop. "Awwwwwwwwww."

Jaune lets out a sigh. "Velvet, these are the twin terrors, Jade and Jane. You have to keep an eye on them. They get into all sort of trouble. They also love faunus and animals, especially rabbits. They have six of them as pets so they will problem be very enamoured with you but keep an eye on them. They are more dangerous than the Grimm."

Velvet nodes and then smiles. "Sounds like I'm going to have to play with them later."

Both girls grin then jump in joy. "Yay!"

Jaune sigh at their excitement. "And lastly this is my father, Jonathan."

The large man sits forward. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He turns back to Jaune. "So Jaune, how is Beacon going, seeing as you ran off there to prove yourself?" He gives his son a annoyed scowl.

Jaune shrinks down in his seat under his father's judging stare. "Well it's going well. The teachers say I'm improving every day, though Glynda still says my combat skills are woefully poor," he sinks even further into the chair under the look his father gives him, "but in brighter news I'm a team leader."

Jonathan raises an eyebrow and smiles a little. "Well there must be some reason, they don't make people team leaders on a whim."

Jaune smiles. "Actually, when Ozpin made me team leader, he said I have great potential as a leader."

Jonathan then bursts into booming happy laughter causing Jaune to look confused. "My son the leader. I'm so proud." He gets up and walks over pulling Jaune up and begins hugging him.

Joanne looks annoyed. "Jonathan don't encourage him. I don't want my baby boy in danger."

Jonathan releases his son from his hug and turns to his wife. "Oh don't worry. If he's being trained as a leader he will have plenty of comrades to lead who will keep him safe." He returns to his armchair with a smile on his face.

Joanne then turns to her son. "So why the sudden return Jaune? I get its half term break but you've not come back during half term's before. Not that I'm complaining, I'm elated that you want to spend your time with us."

Jaune laughs nervously. "So mom, you love our big family right?"

Her expression drops. "Jaune, what did you do?"

Jaune rubs the back of his head as the atmosphere in the room begins to get tense. "Well, how would you feel if the family got even bigger?"

Joanne sits forward. "Jaune, is this why you brought this nice girl with you? Are you telling us what I think you telling us?"

Jaune laughs nervously. "Congratulations, you're going to be a grandma." There is a look of shock then anger on Joanne's face as she gets up. She doesn't say anything as she walks out of the room, and then returns a few seconds later with a frying pan. "Now wait up mom..."

As she advances on Jaune everyone backs away from them. Joanne smiles sweetly but the smile doesn't comfort Jaune, it downright terrifies him. "Jaune, when you left you promised me one thing," she taps the frying pan in one hand, "what was that again? Oh yes, you would not touch a girl before you were married. And do you remember what the consequences were if broke that promise?"

Jaune turns as white as a sheet. "T-t-that you would de-man me... and I'm hoping that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Oh it does, but not before I beat some sense into you." As she lines up the frying pan and gets ready to smack him around the head with it.

Jaune holds up his hands. "Wait wait wait! I didn't break my promise! See!" He wiggles his ring finger. Joanne freezes and lower the frying pan before getting closer and smacking her son round the side of his head "Owww, what was that for?"

"How dare you get married and not invite us!"

Jaune looks down. "Well it kind of happen the same night me and Velvet had our happy accident... and liquor was involved."

The room was silent for several moments before Jonathan let out a booming laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Like father like son!"

"Jonathan, don't tell them that!" Everyone has shocked look at the bombshell there father had just dropped on them.

"Well not quite the same. I didn't knock you mom up until…. was it third or fourth month into our marriage?"

"JONATHAN!" Joanne looks modified, as does the rest of the family. She regained her composure and turned to Velvet. "Hmmmmmm, so my son knocked you up and marries you in a drunk mistake, and you don't decide to divorce him. Why? Hoping to score some money out of him? If so, sorry to disappoint you but all our money is tied up in the estate and charity's."

Jaune looks horrified and stands up and stares down his mum "MOM! Don't you dare talk to her like that."

"I'm just making sure she's not conning you or trying to get a easy life from you. Your father and I know what that's like, we're just concerned."

"I know but… we didn't find out about the pregnancy until a few weeks later. Velvet wanted to get an abortion and... I agreed until I found out that the drugs used make faunus sterile." This got him a few worrying and sympathetic looks. He reached over and held Velvet's hand. "I didn't want Velvet to give up her dream of one day having a family. So… here we are."

Everyone could only stare at the two. They offered soft smiles to the married couple, offering looks of sympathy and approval. A smug grin appeared on Jonathan's face a few moments later. "Well it's nice to see we raised one of our kids right."

It was immediately followed by a chorus of 'HEY!' as the Arc sisters threw pillows at him, making Jonathan's grin grew as he got the desired results. Jaune could only shake his head while Velvet brought a hand to her mouth to suppress her chuckles. Joanne then turns to look at Jaune. "You're still in trouble."

Jaune looks shocked. "Why what have I done now?"

"You should have led with the facts first, not let me assume something bad and make such accusations." She then turned to Velvet. "I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Velvet shakes her head "Really it's fine. I get where you were coming from."

Jessica lets out a sigh. "Least I know I'm not have a stroke or something."

Everyone looks at Jessica with a curious look till Jonathan speaks up. "Why, whats the matter?"

"Well, you know how with my semblance I can see the life force of people, which I uses in my search and rescue jobs to find survivors? well I thought I was going mad."

Jaune looks confused. "Why?"

Joan snaps her finger. "I get it you could see Velvet has more than one life force."

Jessica nodes. "Yeah, I thought I was strange that she had four life force energies emanating from her."

Jaune paused for a moment. "Wait, are you saying..."

Jessica nodes. "Congratulations it's triplets."

**Thud**

Everyone turns to see Jaune passed out on the floor.

Jonathan smirks. "I guess that runs in the family as well."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok folks, it's time to vote. A pole is on my profile page over at fanfiction.net or leave you choice in the comments. So what are the happy couple having?
> 
> -3 girls
> 
> -2 girls 1 boy
> 
> -1 girl 2 boys
> 
> -3 boys


End file.
